


Never Give Up On Family

by MarionettePuppet



Series: What's Up With Karkat? [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Android Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Human Davesprite (Homestuck), Human Kanaya Maryam, Human Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, Light Angst, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Post-Sburb (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, and davesprite, and hal, expect karkat, no one remembers the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: 'Karkat Vantas has been on everyone's mind for weeks, one day he’s his normal shouty self the next day he asks one small question and when you all answer, he’s suddenly ignoring everyone and quits school to do it online instead. He rarely talks online or answers your texts and never hangs out anymore.'Kanaya was worried like everyone else about her cousin so one day she decides enough is enough and decides to confront him.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: What's Up With Karkat? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Give Up On Family

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Homestuck and I have only read the comic once with most of my grasp on personally coming from fan content.
> 
> weird ending since I didn't know how to end it
> 
> Also may edit this later.

Karkat Vantas has been on everyone's mind for weeks, one day he’s his normal shouty self the next day he asks one small question and when you all answer, he’s suddenly ignoring everyone and quits school to do it online instead. He rarely talks online or answers your texts and never hangs out anymore.

Everyone was worried but had given up especially when neither Sollux nor Roxy had been able to hack into his apartment to see what’s wrong since it was clear after Gamzee’s visit none of them were welcome but Kanya was never one to give up especially with her family.

So Kanya decided to skip school one day as it would be unheard of for her to do that which means Karkat would never expect it. Rose and the others had agreed to cover for you anyway.

* * *

  
  


Karkat lived surprisingly far from the rest of you when he moved into a loft apartment paid for by your mother and his father's business. He didn’t want to share a house with Kankri anymore and his father was moving out of state so it was agreed that he could live there as long as he sent them updates every month. 

You climb the cold steps up to the back door of his apartment in case, one of his neighbors saw him and could warn him. You knock on the door a lot harsher than your usual polite knock but this matter could not wait.

  
  


When Karkat finally opened the door you were taken aback by his appearance. His jet black hair had gotten longer and messy than you thought was possible, his nails which had been painted black were also a lot longer resembling claws but luckily he was wore something normal for him which was plain scruffy gray jeans that seem to have been ripped recently and a loose black t-shirt, the gray cancer symbol was unusual but not too weird and he was wearing gray socks. 

What concerned you the most was the bandage on his arms, a white adhesive pad on one side of his neck, and what looked to be a fresh claw mark on his chin. Both the bandage and pad had old blood on it.

“KANYA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE” Karkat snapped, he had a cotton swab in his hand which clearly indicated that he was in the process of changing his bandage when you were pounding on his door. “Karkat What Happened?” you gasp pushing past him, closing his door, and placing your bag down on the kitchen counter next to his medical supplies. 

You roughly grab him which caused him to yelp as you push him onto the bar stool.

“Who Did This?” you question grabbing his fresh bandage as you unwrap one of his old ones, “NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS” he responds quickly, 

“It Is My Business When I See One Of My Cousins In Bandages With Fresh Injuries” you snap back at him as you finish off the first bandage and move on to the next.

“I CAN’T TELL YOU” he whispered in a regretful tone, 

“Yes, You Can Karkat” you whisper back holding his face in his arms, “I’m Your Family”,

“THAT’S JUST IT” he yelled jumping up from the barstool and walking into the open living room, “I CAN’T”.

“Karkat What Ever Is Wrong There Are People Who Can Help Just Tell Us What’s Wrong” you respond following him, he gives you a look of pure malice,

“Everyone Is Worried About You” you press,

“THEY DON’T NEED TO BE” he responses refusing to look at you,

“Clearly We Do” you snap back in frustration, “Karkat You Are Currently Covered In Bandages And Blood Looking Like You Got In A Fight With A Wild Animal Which You Refuse To Give An Explanation For”,

“IT JUST TOO COMPLICATED TO EXPLAI--" Karkat was cut off by a suspiciously familiar voice, albeit more robotic than normal.

“Karkat you good I hear yelling-” the Dirk look-alike, who was leaning over the upstairs balcony, cut himself off, “oh shit”,

“What did Karkat do something stupid-” the Dave look-alike who was in fact floating next to the Dirk look-alike also cut himself off with a swear,

“Karkat You Are Going To Explain What Is Going On Right Now” you stated in a cold no-nonsense tone that made the trio look very guilty.

* * *

  
  


Karkat’s explanation was not what you could have ever expected or even guessed but it did explain his abnormal behavior to the rest of them and his new look. I mean if I had woken up in a new world as a completely different species with only you and two other people remembering your previous life. You would act extremely hostile to most people, especially the ones who look like your old teammates and are acting as if they knew you your whole life which you technically did just a different version.

“I Must Say That Is Quite A Lot To Take In,” you say after a while of awkward silence as you took in the story that they had just told, you were looking down at the cup of tea you were nursing. “You took it better than what most of us expected” the Dirk look alike now named Hal replied.

You say that they are look-alikes but they had a few key differences like how Davesprite had slight amber hair and Hal red-tinted shades and red circuits like lines coming from his eye, up his neck, and arms.

“Definalty better than what Karkat expected," snickered Davesprite as he got punched in the shoulder by Karkat, “Come on dude you were panicking so much you looked like you thought they would kill you if you even tried to explain”,

“It’s not unreasonable to panic like that but it would have been more likely that they would put you in an insane asylum if we're looking at the worst-case scenario, bro” stated Hal in a matter of fact tone that had the hint of smugness in it which you would really expect from an android but everything was possible at this point.

The only reply the pair got was a growl and Karkat muttering “I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK AN ASYLUM IS”,

You sigh as you decide to take pity on Karkat and stir the conversation away from the game, “Well Then Thank You For Telling Me And Rest A Sure I Will Not Tell The Others About The Game”.

You want to talk to someone about this, at the very least talk to Rose about it because it’s not every day you hear that you were supposed or you used to be a chainsaw-wielding, lesbian (which you still are) alien vampire (or as it was actually called a rainbow drinker) but you knew that Karkat really wasn’t ready for anyone to know yet and you could not break his already fragile trust in you.

“Thank you” Davesprite responded which caused you to smile but then it was back to awkward silence.

* * *

  
  


Suddenly you got an idea to completely change the subject and give you a chance to visit again. “You Two Are The Same Clothing Sizes As Your Counterparts Correct,” you ask surprising and confusing the two,

“Yeah, why you ask?” question Hal,

“Well Since I Notice You Two Are Clearly Wearing Walmart Bought Clothes” you replied “I Believe It Would Be Nicer For You Two Get More Comfey Clothes Since You Three Seem To Be Stick Here For A While”,

“But these are fine” respond Davesprite while Karkat faced palmed in the background,

“That May Be The Case But Friends Of My Cousin Deserve Better” you stated in a calm tone before standing up and walking over to collect my purse.

“Now I Must-Go, I've Already Missed Quite A Lot Of School But Please Know I Am Here For You Talk Two If You Need Comfort Since I Understand The Amount Of Stress You Three Are Under” You state in a matter of fact tone as Karkat follows you to the back door, 

“Thank you Kanaya” the sort of brothers replied.

* * *

“Karkat I Recommend That You At Least Try To Talk To The Others,” You say as you wander back outside, “You Know To Keep Them Calm And Less Likely To Be More Suspicious And Do What I Did”,

“FINE, I’LL TRY” He grumbled “AS LONG AS IT KEEPS THEM OFF MY BACK”,

You smile as a response and say you goodbye before heading down the cold metal staircase but as you only make it a quarter of the way do you hear Karkat yell again, “GIVE ME A HEADS UP WHEN YOU WANT TO DELIVER THE CLOTHES I DO NOT WANT TO REPEAT THIS” to which you chuckle and response that you would and you would be sure to bring some clothes he wanted but just make sure he sends over what they all preferred.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while since I like the au of only one person or a group of them remember the game especially Karkat because it's fun to see the rest of the character react to all the crazy shit of the game. I wish there were more especially ones including Davekat.
> 
> I choose Hal because I like his personality and wish he gotten a better chance of being a main character as for Davesprit, I really don't know why I chose him I just thought it fit with the weirdness of the reveals.
> 
> Next will most likely be Dave but keep in mind I literally only have a thin line of a plan for this series.


End file.
